There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons the ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products. Those with skill in the art appreciate how small differences in chemical structures can result in unexpected and significant differences in odor, notes and characteristics of molecules. These variations allow perfumers and other persons to apply new compounds in creating new fragrances.
The synthesis of natural bicycle[3.2.1]octane products has been previously reported. The interest is driven by the biological activities that some of these natural products display. The major function has been shown in plant growth and development, and these products may also provide some medicinal benefits. However, the chemistry of natural bicycle[3.2.1]octane products is rich and diverse, no further properties of any of these natural products were reported [Mander, Chem. Rev. 92: 573-612 (1992); Nakajima et al., Tetr. Lett. 35(51): 9597-9600 (1994); Beyersbergen van Henegouwen et al., J. Org. Chem. 62(25): 8862-8867 (1997); Dai et al., Adv. Synth. Catal. 348(16-17): 2449-2456 (2006)].